


Hot Springs And Northern Lights

by LondonSpirit



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 7x01, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, David Rose Deserves Nice Things, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, David Rose is a Good Person, Honeymoon, Hot Springs, Loving Marriage, M/M, Marriage, Oral Sex, POV Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, SC S7 E1, Schitt's Creek Season 7, Water Sex, s7e1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/pseuds/LondonSpirit
Summary: Patrick's and David's Honeymoon in Iceland. That's it, that's the fic. Enjoy!
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 50
Kudos: 145
Collections: Schitt's Creek Season 7





	Hot Springs And Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SCSeason7](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SCSeason7) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> 7x01 - The Honeymoon
> 
> A late, low key honeymoon. Patrick and David trek off to somewhere David wouldn’t traditionally find charming, but David finds a new kind of beauty in. Example: Iceland, where David was promised a spa with hot springs but is in complete awe of the Northern Lights they see on the tour Patrick arranged for them.
> 
> This one sort of spoke to me, so I tried my hands on it.  
> Beta by [FrizzleNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox)  
> All remaining mistakes are mine.

"David, wake up." Patrick very gently nudges his husband, staying out of reach of his flailing arms. He's learned his lesson very early on in their relationship: one does not simply wake David Rose without a very valid reason or emergency. 

"Swaytooearlygoaway," is what Patrick gets for his efforts. He giggles softly. 

"I know, but you really don't wanna miss this," he murmurs into David's ear. Knowing exactly how curious his husband is, he gets up and waits. 

It takes only two minutes until David's head emerges from the mountain of blankets and pillows. His eyes are bleary and a bit wild as he glances around the room until he finds Patrick, patiently waiting by the door. 

"Why are you naked?" David croaks, squinting into the strange lights of the room. 

Patrick laughs. "I'm not naked, I'm wearing bathing shorts." 

David snorts. "That's not really better, Patrick." 

"Come on, David, up you get, things to show you." 

Grumbling David fights his way out of bed, pulling the comforter from the end and wraps it around himself as if it's freezing and not toasty warm in the room. 

*

David's not a fan of the cold, and bringing him to Iceland was a risk. A risk Patrick was willing to take. And he almost blew it; the first two days David barely spoke to him. 

Thankfully, Patrick's parents had been very generous, and so Patrick had been able to bribe his pouting husband with massages and spa treatments, incredible food, and the least irritating room interior the hotel had to offer. 

David drew the line at hikes though. 'No fucking chance,' he told Patrick as he gently brought up the subject; not even the impressive lava caves and the dangerous looking landscape could convince him otherwise. 

Patrick, the ever compromising part of their relationship, was prepared for that. And so they spent every other day together, floating in the incredible blue waters of the hot springs around their hotel and cooling down in cold wells deep under the surface. 

But every once in a while Patrick got up before dawn, pressing a kiss to David's face and packed his bag. When he came back from exploring the utterly stunning countryside, he told David all about it. Even though Patrick wouldn't be able to get him out there, David was genuinely interested and listened with wide eyes to what Patrick had to tell him. 

In return, David told him about another treatment he'd gotten, gushed about the skin care they had on hand, or recommended a dish he needed Patrick to try for dinner.

And even though Patrick hadn't been sure, it was the perfect way to spend their honeymoon - they were both as happy as they could be. 

*

Patrick doesn't bother with telling him to get dressed - for what he wants to show him, he doesn't require clothing. 

Holding out his hand, he waits until David lays his in it. Their fingers slot together, and even after all that time, it shoots a little thrill through him. 

Leaning over, he brushes a soft kiss over David's lips. He grumbles, pulling back. 

"Do I need to brush my teeth for this?" he asks, and Patrick chuckles. 

"No need to. Come on." Pulling David towards the glass door leading to their private terrace, he pushes the door open. The milky blue water shimmers like glass in the darkness. It's cold, and David yelps. 

"Patrick, it's freezing." 

"Not for long." Ushering David out, he unwraps the blanket from him. For one long moment, Patrick indulges in just watching his husband's shivering naked form. David's the most beautiful man he's ever laid eyes on. And right now, with the soft lights from the bedroom illuminating the long lines of his body, he is breathtaking. 

"PATRICK!" David is grumbling for real now, and Patrick knows he only has a few moments before he loses his patience. Taking his hand again, he leads them both into the shallow waters right in front of their rooms. It's hot, almost too hot after the biting chill in the air. 

David yelps again and quickly descends into it, sitting on the hidden steps, only his head peeking out. Patrick laughs and follows, sitting next to him. 

David glares at him but opens his arms for Patrick as he scoots closer. For a long moment, they just hold each other, letting the natural spring warm their bodies. Patrick's still stunned at the richness of the water - it's almost behaving like oil, thanks to the minerals and salts in it. 

"Look up," Patrick murmurs. He himself doesn't, he watches David. 

How he lifts his face skywards; how the scowl melts away instantly; how the awe on his face is as intense as nothing Patrick has ever seen on his husband’s expressive face. 

"OH!" David breathes, shock and wonder audible in even the tiniest of words. 

The green and blue lights in the sky paint his face in the most astounding colors and for a moment Patrick thinks his heart might explode. He glances up into the sky, but his gaze is instantly redirected back to David whose mouth falls open, his dark eyes wide, trying to take in the spectacle in the night skies. 

Pink, orange, and green dance over David's skin, making his eyes shine like a kaleidoscope and paint his hair in the most stunning peacock colors. 

"God, you are gorgeous," Patrick murmurs, reaching out to run a shaky hand over David's cheek. 

David blinks, slowly turning his head towards Patrick. The expression on his face is one Patrick has never seen before: dazed and so full of awe, it takes Patrick's breath away. 

So it's quite a shock to see tears shimmer in David's eyes. 

"David, what-?" he asks, gliding closer, the water lapping on David's neck. 

"This is the most incredible thing anyone has ever done for me," David whispers, sniffling a little. 

Patrick's heart aches - as always when David's lets him get a glimpse at his life before they've met. 

"You do know I didn't do this?" he says lightly, swallowing around the lump in his throat. 

David laughs watery, his hands searching for Patrick's. 

"Not what I mean." 

Patrick smiles. "I know. I totally would though. For you-" 

David pulls him into a hard kiss, wet and hot, and saying too many things for Patrick to unpack. With a sigh he sinks into it, arms wrapped around David's neck. 

Overhead the Northern Lights shimmer and waver, making the water around them a mirror of the spectacle above. 

"Thank you," David murmurs against Patrick's lips as he lets go. 

"Does that make up for waking you in the middle of the night?" Patrick teases. 

David laughs softly. "Yes, it does. Just don't make it a habit, 'kay?" 

Patrick grins. "Can't promise that, they're supposed to be there for the next nights." 

David snorts, letting go of Patrick and looking up again. "Guess I have to enjoy them as much as possible tonight then." With that, he winks at Patrick and pushes away from the edge. 

Patrick sits back, watching his husband floating on his back in the thick water. His wet, naked body is stunning, and with the ever changing lights from above, Patrick can't look away. He's like a painting, covered in the most beautiful colors, ethereal and otherworldly. His hair floats in the water like seagrass, and Patrick's hands tingle with the need to bury his hands in it. 

David's making gentle movements with his hands to keep from sinking, which draws Patrick's gaze. He's always loved David's hands, loves the way he uses them to underline and emphasize when he's talking. Patrick can always tell David's mood just by watching his hands even though his words may say something different. 

David is drifting further away, and Patrick suddenly can't stand not touching him. He stands -the water isn't that deep- and walks over, catching one of David's hands in his. David's eyes are closed but he blinks hazily at him, a slow smile blooming on his lips. 

"Don't you escape," Patrick mutters, entwining his fingers with David's, slowly pulling him through the water towards himself. 

"Never." There's something in his tone that makes Patrick pull him close. Leaning down he brushes kisses over David's face -eyelids, nose, cheekbones- before sealing his lips over David's. He tastes of salt and heat, and Patrick lowers himself on his knees, wrapping his arms around David's shoulders. Deepening the kiss, he hums against his mouth and is rewarded with David's hand sliding around his waist. He moves around so he's on his knees as well, pressing his lean body against Patrick, smiling into the kiss. 

David's kisses taste like sunshine and feel like rain after a hot dusty day. Patrick has kissed him many times -yet it's never enough- and he has yet to not feel David's lips quirk into that half smile that always makes Patrick's heart beat a bit faster. 

Sometimes it's just a brief smirk curling that beautiful mouth of his. Other times, it's a full blown smile that makes their teeth click if Patrick isn't careful. And every once in a while Patrick kisses a carefree laughter right off of his husband's lips, letting it soar through his body until he is dizzy with it. 

Sometimes he wonders how he got so lucky. When they first met, David very rarely smiled; yet the sarcastic smirk he sometimes gave always made Patrick’s heart clench, and he’d vowed to try to make him smile more often. 

The longer they knew each other, the more David let his guard down. The first time he laughed in Patrick’s presence was a day Patrick would never forget. It was the most carefree David had ever been. It softened his beautiful face into something so stunning, Patrick knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life making David feel as happy as he was that day. 

And now he would do exactly that. 

They keep kissing until they're out of breath, hands easily sliding over naked flesh, and Patrick can feel arousal skitter over his oversensitive skin. 

David's fingers slip underneath the waistband of his shorts, caressing the swell of his ass. Patrick arches into David as his hands push further beneath the fabric. 

"Another thing to tick off the list," David mutters as he runs his hands over Patrick's back, making him shiver. 

"And what's that?" Patrick breathes, feeling all his blood rush south. 

"Making love under the Northern Lights, of course," David says without hesitation. 

"Why am I not surprised that you have a list?" Patrick chuckles before David shuts him up with another slow, deep kiss that makes Patrick’s toes curl on the uneven ground of the natural pool. 

David's body is slick beneath Patrick's hands, his fingers slipping away as he tries to map out every inch of David's skin. David shivers as he rubs his palms over his nipples - he's always been extremely sensitive there and the warm water only enhances that. 

Patrick lets his hands wander, over David's shoulders, his arms, feeling the muscles work as David clings to him to not float away. 

An idea pops into Patrick's head and he gently pushes David on his back. The heavy water supports his body; Patrick's throat closes up at the trust he can see in David's eyes as he watches him, waiting patiently for what's next. 

Patrick looks around and then gently maneuvers David's weightless body towards the descending stairs in front of their rooms. 

"Hold on," Patrick murmurs, guiding David's hands onto the railing at the side. 

David's mouth curls into that gorgeous grin that Patrick just has to kiss. 

"Keep your hands there," he whispers before he starts kissing down David's neck, hands roaming over his slippery body. The water ripples around them - bright blue even in the dark, the surface still shimmering in the jewel tones of the Northern Lights from above. 

Patrick glides his hands down David's chest, over his hips before he slowly moves. He shuffles, hands still caressing David, down his legs and over his feet. He lets his fingers slide over David's ankles and up again, applying just enough pressure to get his intentions across. 

David groans and spreads his legs, and Patrick bites back a moan of his own at the sight. Stretched out in the water, arms above his head, gripping tightly at the railing, his lean body is trembling beneath Patrick's equally shaking hands. 

Curling his fingers around David's knees, he leans down, pressing kisses onto each leg, licking over the salty skin. The noises falling from David's lips echo around them, and Patrick feels restrained even in his loose bathing shorts. 

"Don't move," he says roughly, letting go of David to push down the offending fabric. 

David's watching him very closely, his growing erection bobbing on the water lapping on his body. 

"Stand up," David demands roughly as Patrick wants to move closer again. Patrick does; he stands on wobbly legs, shivering in the cold night air. 

"Turn around," David mutters, his dark eyes growing even darker as Patrick slowly turns, feeling David's gaze on every inch of his body. 

"I am the luckiest man in the world," David says, voice breaking as he meets Patrick's eyes. 

Patrick shakes his head, moving between David's legs again, hands gliding easily over the wet flesh. 

"No, I'm the lucky one," he replies hoarsely. And before David can say anything else, Patrick leans down, taking David's cock in his mouth. The sound David makes is loud and unrestrained; it bounces off the water, echoing around them. 

Patrick loves the feeling of David's dick on his tongue; hard and hot, twitching as Patrick curls his hands around his hip bones, keeping him as steady as possible as he takes him deeper. 

David's body is tensing, trying to keep himself afloat while arching into Patrick's mouth. But he doesn't have enough leverage. Patrick grins and slips his hand over David's ass, holding him still. 

He loses himself in the steady up and down on David's dick and the growing desperation in his moans. Patrick's own cock is throbbing, the warm water only increasing the sensuality of their situation. 

David is shaking, almost slipping out of Patrick's grip. He digs his finger harder into David's soft flesh, making him yelp. He likes it a bit rougher every once in a while so Patrick does it again, sucking harder on his dick, tasting his pre-come thick on his tongue. 

He can feel David's heels on his back, urging him on and holding himself where he is. Patrick grins. He can feel David's impatience, can feel him shaking, sending waves through the water. He wants to draw it out, wants to make David beg - he can be very vocal and demanding, but right now he's just whimpering, way beyond words and Patrick's own dick is almost painfully hard now. 

Tightening his grip on David's ass, Patrick takes him deeper, very gently grazing his teeth over the silky skin and David cries out, bucking into Patrick's heat. His body goes rigid, and he comes with a low whine, salty bitterness filling Patrick's mouth. Swallowing as much as he can, Patrick swirls his tongue over his head, drawing broken moans from his husband's lips. 

Eventually, David whines, and Patrick lets go, taking in the stunning display in front of him. David is still clinging to the railing, his entire body shaking so hard, the waves around them reach the other end of the pool. 

It's the most breathtaking sight, and for one brief moment Patrick forgets his own arousal. But then David's eyes snap open, his blazing gaze instantly finding Patrick. 

He growls, the sound so feral and needy, Patrick stumbles forward into David's arms. David immediately spins him around, pressing his heated body against his chest with one hand, his other closing around his aching dick. He starts jerking him hard and fast, shooting electric shocks through Patrick's body at his touch. 

David's murmuring into his ear, words Patrick doesn't understand but they spur him on nevertheless. 

"Harder," he groans, thrusting into the tight circle of David's hand. Everything's narrowed down to the burning sensation of David's hand around him, his body against his back, their combined moans in the still air. 

"My husband," David whispers hoarsely against his temple, and that's it for Patrick. He comes with a wail, flailing helplessly as his orgasm surges through him, setting his body on fire. David holds him tightly, gentling his touch just as Patrick whimpers that it's too much. 

Collapsing against David, he turns around, finding his mouth in a fierce kiss. David clings to him, trying to keep them above water as he kisses back. 

Patrick's body feels entirely boneless and by the expression on David's face, he feels the same. Patrick reaches for his hand, letting himself fall on his back, once again amazed that the water supports him so much easier than he's used to. David huffs a low laugh that sends sparks down Patrick's spine and does the same. 

Together they're floating beneath the dark sky - the Northern Lights are slowly fading away. Beside him, David makes a soft sound and Patrick looks over. 

"I think I'm growing flippers," David mutters softly, holding up a still shaky hand. 

"I'll still love you," Patrick says on instinct, making David laugh quietly. 

He doesn't reply, he only pulls Patrick close enough so he can kiss him. It's uncoordinated and wet and absolutely perfect. 

"Come on, my little dolphin, out you get." Patrick snickers as they sink a third time. David's sputtering as he comes up again, shaking the hair out of his eyes. 

"If I'm a dolphin, what are you?" he asks, letting Patrick pull him towards the steps. 

"Another dolphin, of course, keeping you out of trouble," Patrick says with a smirk. 

Giggling and clinging to each other they make their way up the steps and back into their room. As Patrick closes the door, shivering from the cold air, David wraps the comforter around them both, gently rubbing Patrick's arms. 

Pressing into David's warmth, they stand like this for a long time, just breathing each other in. 

"Let's go to bed," David murmurs into Patrick's hair. 

Patrick hums, brushing a kiss against David's neck, his spot, the one he claimed years ago as his own. It never fails to make David shiver with delight. 

"I love you," Patrick whispers against the warm skin. 

David pulls him closer. "I love you too," he replies just as softly. 

They stumble over to the bed, falling into it in a heap of limbs. Not bothering to sort out what belongs to whom, they fall asleep just as the Northern Lights fade away into another beautiful day in Iceland. 


End file.
